hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Acapa (rapper)
Biography Discography Mixtapes * 2008: Made In Montreal (Acapa mixtape) * 2009: Real City Raised * 2010: Going Global (Acapa mixtape) Singles * January 18, 2009: Im From MonTreaL (Acapa single) * February 16, 2010: Like Someone Else (Acapa single) Songs * 2008: Im From MonTreaL (Acapa single) track 1 * 2008: Do Ya Thang (I Dont Hate) (Acapa song) track 2 (prod. by Track Mills) * 2008: What's His Name (Acapa song) track 3 (prod. by Paramounr) * 2008: What Makes You Different (Acapa song) track 4 (prod. by ThaFellaz Productionz) * 2008: No Justice (Acapa song) track 5 (prod. by Acapa) * 2008: It Aint Easy (In The Gutter) (Acapa song) track 6(prod. by Pyro Productionz) * 2008: Come Get Some (Ruff Sex) (Acapa song) track 7 (prod. by DoughBoy) * 2008: Bounce On (Acapa song) track 8 (prod. by GL Beats) * 2008: Foolin Me (Acapa song) track 9 (prod. by Track Mills) * 2008: No Relationship (Acapa song) track 10 (prod. by Mook Da Great) * 2008: It's My Turn (Step Aside) (Acapa song) track 11 (prod. by Acapa) * 2008: I'll Get On (Acapa song) track 12 (prod. by Track Mills) * 2008: Why You Singin (Acapa song) track 13 (prod. by Snugz Beatz) * 2008: Mind Your Bizness (On The Low) (Acapa song) track 14 (prod. by Acapa) * 2008: There's Only One Me (Acapa song) track 15 (prod. by Chemist) * 2008: Go To Jail (Acapa song) track 16 (prod. by Acapa) * 2008: Be Afraid (Either Way) (Acapa song) track 17 (prod. by Killin 4 Beats) * 2008: The Best Dro (Acapa song) bonus track 1 (prod. by M.Dot Productions) * 2008: Too Much (Acapa song) bonus track 2 (prod. by TwoMuch Productions) * 2008: It Aint Easy (Acapa song) bonus track 3 (prod. by Acapa) * 2008: Why You Singin (Acapa song) bonus track 4 (prod. by Acapa) * 2008: I'll Get On (Original) (Acapa song) bonus track 5 (prod. by Track Mills) * 2009: Real City (Acapa song) (feat. GreenEyeJedi, StakDoe, J-Will, FROST & BigBricc) track 1 (prod. by DivineProducers) * 2009: Time For Change (Acapa song) ft (feat. Preach Ankobia & C-Koo Slim) track 2 (prod. by ADR) * 2009: Make It Big (Acapa song) (feat. Swift KID & Feezy) track 3 (prod. by White Hot Productions) * 2009: Brand New Day (Acapa song) (feat. Franchi$e, C-Money & Golden) track 4 (prod. by Vybe Beatz & Johnny Juliano) * 2009: This Is Art (Acapa song) (feat. Big Bricc & Mirazh) track 5 (prod. by SuperStar O) * 2009: Everybody Loves You (Acapa song) (feat. Rookie, Natural Born Artist) track 6 (prod. by Vybe Beatz) * 2009: Stay Alive (Acapa song) (feat. Ashley Banks) track 7 (prod. by BlackFrost) * 2009: If You Wasnt So Fine (Acapa song) (feat. Ohryan, Mugz & Rookie) track 8 * 2009: Like Someone Else (Acapa single) (feat. Soul Star, J-Seven & Akshun) track 9 (pod. by C4 Bombsquad) * 2009: In Your Corner (Acapa song) (feat. Miss Tee) track 10 (prod. by TwanBeatMaker) * 2009: They Just Speakin (Acapa song) (feat. JaiBelle, Pay$o & Galibi) track 11 (prod. by Vybe Beatz) * 2009: Cool As Me (Acapa song) (feat. U-Neek Tha Kid & GBM) track 12 (prod. by Acapa) * 2009: You Playin Games (Acapa song) (feat. Mirazh & Galibi) track 13 (prod. by Acapa) * 2009: It's About That Time (Acapa song) (feat. Mirazh & Da Gift) track 14 (prod. by IcePic Influence) * 2009: Real City Raised (Acapa song) (feat. I.Blast & C-Money) track 15 (prod. by Ansane) * 2010: Fighting Til The End (Acapa song) track 1 (prod. by FlashBeats) * 2010: Meet Us At The Top (Acapa song) (feat. C-Money) track 2 Music * ACAPA feat OHRYAN,MUGZ,ROOKIE- "IF YOU WASNT SO FINE" * Dec 9, 2010: Acapa - Real City Raised (feat. I.Blast & C-Money) * Dec 12, 2010: Acapa - Fighting Til The End ♫ GOING GLOBAL COMING SOON * Apr 15, 2011: Acapa - Meet Us At The Top ♫ GOING GLOBAL COMING SOON Music Videos * Acapa-(DPC)-"Im From MonTreaL" Official Video * Acapa (DPC) Ft.Soulstar,J-Seven & Akshun -"Like Someone Else" (Official Video) Videos * Producers that he worked with * Track Mills * Paramounr * ThaFellaz Productionz * Pyro Productionz * DoughBoy * GL Beats * Mook Da Great * Snugz Beatz * BlackFrost * Chemist * Johnny Juliano * Killin 4 Beats * ADR * SuperStar O * M.Dot Productions * TwoMuch Productions * IcePic Influence * C4 Bombsquad * Ansane * Vybe Beatz * TwanBeatMaker * White Hot Productions * DivineProducers Links * MG MUSIK channel on YouTube * AcapaMusikDotCom channel on YouTube * Acapa on twiiter * AcapaMusikDotCom's Channel on YouTube * Acapa's facebook page * Acapa myspace * Acapa facebook * Acapa on MontrealHipHop.net See Also * List of Record Producers * List of Canadian hip-hop record producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Biography needed Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Image needed Category:Links needed Category:Website needed Category:Unfinish pages Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Da Pimp Class members Category:Twitter Category:Myspace Category:DG Musik Category:DG Musik rappers Category:Facebook Category:Facebook fan pages Category:MontrealHipHop.net